The Rose Garden
by lovefox717
Summary: yyh&inu xover The end of a battle hard won. Peace at last. As Kagome seeks to renew her relationship with her cousin Yusuke, danger surfaces again... for the world, and her heart. KurKag
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome blinked open her eyes as she awoke from the brief nap she had fallen into. As her saphire blue orbs ajusted to the bright sunlight she rolled over onto her stomache. Dandelions sprouted here and there in the field where she lay. She reached out a delicate hand and gently began to tickle the tummy of her adopted kit son. As he began to squirm trying in vain to escape her tiklish clutches he set the dandelion's seeds to flying where they hovered momentarily before settling back down. Shippo sat up with a sneeze. As he looked down at his beloved mother a flower sprouted. Pushing itself up and out of the very ground. Shippo plucked the rose off and handed it to his mother.

"Your getting very good at that my Little Koi!" Kagome told the kit as she placed the rose behind her ear.

Her kit beamed at her in triumph. A couple of weeks ago they would'nt have been able to just sit and enjoy the world and the peace that sometimes could be found within it. A couple of weeks ago they would have still have been fighting for the last remaining jewel shards the raven haired girl mused to herself. She smiled to herself as she once again realized how wonderful it was to be alive and how lucky she was. Now she could watch her '_Little Koi'_grow along with his powers. Naraku had been defeated and the Shikon No Tama completly put back together again. She and her kit had retired back to her time for good now knowing all was right with the world. Sango and Miroku had finally realized how much they meant to one another after Miroku's near death during the final battle. The had promptly gotten married directly afterwards. Kagome fully expected that the entire demon exterminator's village would be repopulated if she was any judge on Miroku's perverse nature. As for Inuyasha ... well she had given up on him. He never had decided who he wanted to be with. It still hurt though. His indesisiveness that is.

Kagome slowly got to her feet as she and Shippo made there way back to the shrine. She glanced at the old well house as they passed by it. It had been sealed after they returned home for the last time. No demon would ever be able to get through again. She no longer had to worry about her families safety. She still could not quite control the miko powers she had been born with but she was determined.

She scooped up the energetic kit as they walked in the back entrance to the shrine. She grabbed the telephone in the hallway and started dialing numbers as she tried to call her cousin Yusuke. She missed him. It made sense she hadn't really seen him much in almost two years thanks to her '_sickness'. _She planned on making up for all the lost time now. He also had to be introduced to her son... well the human looking version that is.

'I don't think he could handle the whole demon thing' she thought with a wry smile. As if there wouldn't be enough questions already.

"Hey Yusuke? It's Kagome!"


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone how are you? i hope ereything is ok! i hope i dont let ya'll down and i hope to make this a popular fic! any question comment or anything leave a review and i promise to answer!

Chapter 2

Kagome sat across from her cousin in the red booth at the small cafe that they had decided to meet at. Oh kami this was going to be so hard. Judging by the preoccupied look on Yusuke's face she could tell he was somewhere else entirely. This was a mistake. They wernt the same people anymore, no longer close friends that shared everything. He was older now and she... she had seen things that no one should be subjected to. Kami she still had suffered bloody dreams every night. Somtimes her own blood, actually most of the time it was her own. She couldnt call them nightmares... because nightmares implied somthing that hadnt really happened, everything had actually happened to her. every sleeping moment where her mind lay bare, memories scraped across and left more bloody scars that would only be opened again the next night.

"Yus-chan i'm sorry that i havent been around for awhile!"

"Oh, i'm sorry what?" he said snapping out of his reverie. Yusuke said sorry! That must be Keiko's influence over him.

"nothing."

"Gome-chan, how did you get over your polio?"

"eh?"

"Polio? I called you one day and Ji-san told me you had polio."

"Oh um ... it was just one of those life'smiracle's ...yeah that's it!" Kagome's left eyebrow was twitching."Came one day and gone the next."

Suddenly a beeping noiseinterupted there conversation. asYusuke pulled a small compact out of his pocket, and Kagome wondered when Yusuke had started caring how he looked. Only when sheheard a voise come from it and Yusuke respond did she begin to marvel at how advanced technology had become just since she had been gone.

Kagome politely waited for Yusuke to finish his conversation with his 'mirror'

"hey I gotta go! how boutI meet you after school on Monday? I'll meet you at the front gate of your schoolas soon as they let out!"

She barely had time to nod her ascent before he barreled out the door at what was close to a run.That was interesting. Truthfully she was glad they rescheduled,she was thinking to herself as she made her way home. She didnt know it would be that akward. At least now she would have time to prepare.

* * *

"This better be good Botan, I was with my cousin that i hadnt seen in over a year." he all but screamed. Said ferry girl cringed away from his angry voice.

"Sorry Yusuke but it's somthing that couldnt wait!"

"Everything is that way with you!"

" Yusuke it's not Botans fault. She's only the messenger." his friend Kurama quitely reminded him.

"Feh, sorry. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed with her little kit in her lap as she tried to get him to sleep.

"How about I tell you a bedtime story?"

"Yes, momma! Do!"

As she tucked him in and lay beside him she began her fairy tale.

* * *

this chapter wasnt very good i fear! hmmmm! review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**_There was once a sly old fox with nine tails, who was very curious to know wether his wife was true to him: so he stretched himself out under a bench, and pretended to be dead as a mouse._**

Kagome sighed as she thought of all the saturday classes she was going to have to take just so that she didnt fail from absences alone. She tried to concentrate on her math work. It wouldnt do to fail math on top of everything else, but what the heck was a **Pythagorean** theorem?

_briiinnngggggg_

saved by the bell...literally. As Kagome tried to slip unnoticed from the classroom she was ambushed by her 'good friend' Yumi.

_**Then Mrs. Fox went up to her own room, and locked the door: but her maid, the cat, sat at the kitchen fire cooking; and soon after it became known that the old fox was dead, someone knocked at the door, saying, **_

_**"Miss Pussycat! Miss Pussycat! how fare you to-day? Are you sleeping or watching the time away?"**_

"Kagome, I'm so glad your back at school, and I'm not the only one glad to see you. Word is that Hojo-san is going to ask you out." Whoa girl breath. Kagome mentally reminded her friend.

" Yumi, I'm not attracted to Hojo-kun!"

"Are you still in denial over how much you so obviously like Hojo?"Yumi looked at her like she had to heads.

Kagome sighed in defeat. You really couldnt convince Yumi against somthing that she had decided to believe.

**_Then the cat went and opened the door, and there stood a young fox; so she said to him,_**

**_"No, no, Master Fox, I don't sleep in the day, I'm making some capital white wine whey. Will your honour be pleased to dinner to stay?"_**

****

He had her trapped. they were standing in the middle of the courtyard with students milling around them . All eager to get home. She mentally smacked herself in the head as she realized he had ambushed her. If she looked over his shoulder she could see Yusuke standing there waiting for her.

"Hojo-kun I'm so sorry to intterupt you but I'm keeping my cousin waiting!" she smiled as she brushed past him. Running up to her Yus-chan she threw her arms around him in a hug, and squeaked as bones popped when he hugged her back. She didnt even notice the redhead beside him.

**_"No, I thank you," said the fox; "but how is poor Mrs. Fox?" Then the cat answered,_**

**_"She sits all alone in her chamber upstairs,_****_ And bewails her misfortunes with floods of tears: She weeps till her beautiful eyes are red; For, alas! alas! Mr. Fox is dead."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_hi you guys this chapter was dedicated to hana-chan who is getting over her illness! i love you! ill even let you snuggle with kurama or sesshomaru 4 a while if you want! 3 i know it was a little different the excerps are parts of the bedtime story kagome tells shippo its just broken down ...there still in order and full text! the rest of the tale will probably be finished in the next chapter and sorry but i should update tomorrow! i love all of you that review! it just got so late and i really am sorry i just finally got 2 talk 2 my friend that has been sick 4 a long time!_

_disclaimer: (i do not own brothers grimm)_

_**i love you all so much!**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**_" Go to her," said the other,"and say that there is a young fox come, who wishes to marry her."_**

**_Then up went the cat -trippety trap, And Knocked at the door-tippity-tap;_**

**_"Is good Mrs. Fox within?" said she._**

**_"Alas! my dear, what want you with me?"_**

**_" There waits a suitor below at the gate,"_**

Yusuke sighed in defeat. He was sore all over and the day wasn't even close to being over. He did feel bad about ditching Kagome the other day but it couldn't be helped. He glanced at his watch as he estimated the time it would take him to reach her school. About twenty minutes if he walked quickly. He glanced at the red head gracfully striding next to him and hoped that Kurama wouldnt take offence to being dragged along. Besides he needed someone there to divert her attention off of him in the hopes of surviving with his hide intact. His cousin might be a tad upset over being ditched! He could only hope her polite upbringing would outweigh her self-rightous anger. It had been nothing but missions lately. Just today he had already gone up against one demon now he was going up against a dragon! That just happened to be named Kagome!

**_Then said Mrs. Fox,_**

**_"How looks he, my dear! is he tall and straight?_**

**_Has he nine good tails? There must be nine,_**

**_Or he never shall be a suitor of mine."_**

**_"ah!" said the cat, "he has but one." "Then I will never_**

**_have him," answered Mrs. Fox._**

Kurama wondered vaguely at why he was being taken along on Yusuke's errand to meet his cousin. He did however note the tension radiating off him in waves. As they neared the school in question. He noticed Yusuke's attention on one of the girl's in the courtyard and assumed that this must be his cousin.His keen hearing picked up on the conversation that she was having with the sandy haired boy that was tring to accost her into going on a date with him. He tuned out believing it to be rude to listen in on the conversation even as the yoko in him begged him not to withdraw. Nosey kitsune. Wait wouldnt he be calling himself nosey then he mused as the girl hurried in their direction.

He observed her as he had gone unnoticed as she threw her arms around Yusuke's neck and hugged him. He had to admit to himself that it wasnt often that he went unnoticed by the female half of the human species. She was he realized uncommenly beautiful for a human, With a heart shaped face and impossibly large eyes. His stomache clenched and the beast roared inside of him. The two cousins shared little resemblance. She said somthing about picking up her son but she couldnt have meant that literally because he could smell her inosence. No she had deffinatly never been mated he thought to himself . She looked in his direction. So she had finally noticed him.

* * *

**_ok so i hope to update very soon and im sorry about the not updating when i promised but i got on to update and was not working! and i didnt even get home till twelve that nigfht i love yall please forgive me! Mrs. Fox belongs to grimms! i hope yall continue to like this story and review! ill try to update again ths week! by_**

**_koifox!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**_So the cat went down, and sent this suitor about his business. Soon after, someone else knocked at the door; it was another fox that had two tails, but he was not better welcomed than the first. After this came several others, till at last one came that had really nine tails just like the old fox. When the widow heard this , she jumped up and said,_**

**_"Now, Pussycat, my dear, open windows and doors,_**

**_And bid all our friends at our wedding to meet;_**

**_And as for that nasty old master of ours,_**

**_Throw him out of the window, Puss, into the street."_**

Kagome covered her ears as Yusuke's loud shouting was drawing stares all around them. Really all this fuss just because she had said she had to pickup her son, Kagome thought to herself. Oh wait ... He didnt know about Shippo. Oopsy... let the cat out of the bag so to speak! She covered his mouth with her hand to prevent even more stares and a flurry of rumors that would most likely be ciculating the next day.

"Yusuke! Shippo is my adopted son. His parents were killed by... theives!" Yes Kagome dont give away TO much information she thought to herself.

As Kagome looked around her, to inspect the damage that her cousin's mouth had wrought, she noticed the red head that was obviously with Yusuke. I really should learn to be more perceptive she mused to herself. Whatshe noticed firstabout the boy was his emerald green eyes that looked remarkably like Shippo's. She smiled unconsiously as she thought about her young kit. she bowed to him, and then introduced herself.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I am Kagome Higurashi." she bowed at the waist slightly.

He bowed back," Shuichi Minamino."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Shuichi." she said as she turned back to Yusuke. "Come on Yusuke we have to get Shippo and then I want to go get icecream!" She headed down the street without looking back forcing the boys to either follow or be left behind.

**_But when the wedding-feast was all ready, up sprang the_**

**_old gentleman on a sudden, and taking a club drove the_**

**_whole company, together with Mrs. Fox, out of doors._**

****

Shippo eyed the 'adults' as he licked his choclate icecream cone. His mother, Kagome, was quite obviously deffending herself against Yusuke , Who was supposedly his uncle,while the red-haired boy just watched with a small smile tugging at his lips. He pulled a small yellow flower out of his pocket, and started twisting it between two fingers. He had picked it for his mother. They always made her smile, and he lived to see her smile.

"What have you got there?" Startled out of his reverie, he glanced up to see who had spoken to him.

"Oh! It's a flower for Momma." He told the red-haired boy.

"Does your mother like flowers?"

""flowers are her favorite... exspecially roses!"

"Well why there talking how about we go and pick some flowers for your mother? I think I saw a few roses not to far away!"

"Yeah!" Shippo told him excitedly.

* * *

ok end of chapter! i hope yall like it! for any info on any of my stories to see when my next update will be. and then my screename is darkfox717

review please my last chap didnt get many reveiws so i dont know maybe i should quite this fic!

koifox717


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
---------------------------

As Kurama led the young boy away from his argueing "mother" and Yusuke he caught himself wondering how a girl as young as Yusuke's cousin could come to have an adopted son. As he walked with the young boy on his heels he sent out a small tendril of energy and used it to grow a small rose bush that was hidden just behind a tree.

" I think it was just behind that tree there." he told the young Shippo.

" WOW! Moms going to love these! There so pretty! will you help me pick them shuichi-san!" The little boy asked happily.

While Kurama helped pick flowers for Shippo's mother he couldnt help but think about his past as the demon Yoko Kurama and how he had always wanted children. even now though he was stuck in a human body he still yearned for his true love and the family that they were supposed to have together. ...But he had never found her that woman that would turn his world inside out and upside down. He even mentally wondered how it would feel when he saw her. If he would even recognize her on sight he thought to himself as he glanced at the pair arguing near the top of their lungs. As he watched Yusuke's cousin start to wave her hands in Yusukes face, a slight butterfly formed in his stomache as he thought about the way she had smelled. Completely unique. he shook his head and chalked it up to being in the sun to long. As Kurama and Shippo walked back toward the arguing pair Kurama watched the little boy race back to his mother and though he couldnt put his finger on it, he decided there was somthing special and different about the little boy and his mother. The mother felt as if she had purification powers, like those of a miko. Untapped or not he decided he probably should avoid her if at all possible. Fortunatly he figured that he probably wouldnt ever even see her again with luck just because he was dragged along as a distration. One that obbviously hadnt been very usefull. Kurama smiled as he watched Yusuke appear to lose the shouting match.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes as she thought about her meeting with Yusuke. Once again he had dashed off after get a call on his "compact". He had taken his red-haired companion with him. as she conversed with her son she decided that Yusuke deffinetly hadnt taken the news well. She decided that she would just have to show him how great her son really was and calmly explain to him that her son wasnt the result of some type of affair. As she and Shippo mounted the shrine steps she had no idea that nearby danger was lurking in the form of a human. As she tucked her beloved son into bed that night she couldnt have known that a pair of eyes was watching her every move right through her very own bedroom window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_okay ya'll thats it for this chapter i know its been forever since ive posted and im so sorry i love yall all! if you would please bear with me please review so i will have the streagth to keep going!see i cant even spell! i love ya'll and ideas will also be appreciated on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. all ideas will be given props on the chapter thast it appears in...im trying to make the chapters longer_**


	7. naraku

_any questions you have about this chapter feel free to review me about them! from here on in it will get a little confusing! Im serious! i will gladly explain and i will include a short explanation at the bottom of this chapter!...-crying- ive already messed myself up! -sniff- kurama isnt supposed to see in color! ok will ill have to go back and edit so everyone will have to go back to chapter 4 please as it has changed! it is a very small change but one that is imparitive_!

Chapter 7

* * *

Kurama stood in front of a bush with a single rose on it. His school bag clenched in his fist and he stared at that single rose. Colors swirled in front of his eyes for the first time in just over a thousand years. He could see the red of the petals and the green of the bush. For over a century he had seen in nothing but black and white. At the same time he started to feel emotions... more than just the honor that had been the only thing that had kept him from turning into the dark beast that had grown in power over the ceturies of his existence constantly nawing at him to choose an evil existense and eternal life. There could be only one reason for the change that was so close to the end of his existence. His lifemate was close. The anchor for his soul. The pure light that kept his darkness under control. The rush of emotions was overwhelming and Kurama gripped a nearby bench for support. He breathed deeply trying to slow down his heart rate.

"I have to find her!"

* * *

"Yusuke! Hurry up and fix the roof!" Kagome yelled at her cousin.

"Bite me Kagome! Why did I have to do this anyway!"

"because your the one who ditch's every time we meet!"

Kagome smiled and went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of lemonaide. She walked back through the door and handed him up the glass.

she laughed at the way his hair was sticking up of his head " Yusuke your hair looks rediculous!"

"It's not my fault! stop laughing at me!" Yusuke glowered at her.

She laughed harder." Come on Yusuke lets go get some ice cream!" She grinned at him."I'm buying!"

* * *

Naraku studied his reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. This body really was usefull. He could walk among the humans and they would never know! It had taken him five hundred years to find her again but he had finally done it, and now she would be his! He could do whatever he wanted with her. All he had to do was lure, bait, and trap the girl named Kagome. So much trouble that this little slip of a girl had caused him but it would all be worth it in the end! He smiled ruthlessly into tthe mirror while surveying the short brown hair and eyes that he was sporting.

"Hojo dinner is ready" a voice called from down the hall.

He cast himself one more look before sauntering down the hall in the direction the voice had come from. This was going to be fantastic!

* * *

Kagome cheered Yusuke on as she watched him kill another demon on the video game he was playing. They had decided to stop at the arcade they had gone to when they were little. She clutched the prize he had won for her in her arms while jumping up and down. It had been so long since she had just been able to have fun like this! Carefree and wonderfull! She was so gratefull for the small moments like this! this was what she wanted her Shippo to have a completly happy existence! As they walked down the street she resolved herself to doing anything she had to to give Shippo exactly the type of life he deserved.

* * *

_ok i know it wasnt a long chapter i did try though i swear i did! im having a lot of trouble with this story! sigh i based kuramas reactions on a carpathians because i just love it so much! carpathians the longer they live with out ther lifemate they see in only black and white and they loose the ability to feel emotions except for honor! if a carpathian does not find his life mate in time he will either have to kill himself or he will turn into the darkbeast that his kind becomes without there lifemate! the honorable kill themselves... the others become evil and become hunted by the carpathians(what they once were) that kinda sorta explainsit! eh heh i so didnt do well! any way read review!_

_love ya'll_

_koifox_


	8. Chapter 8

alright! im gonna try to get a chapter out! i know its been forever! BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE PAGE!!!!!

* * *

**_kagome's dream_**

kagome ran through the forest her hair whipping behind her in a silken mass. She slowed to a stop and a balmy breeze caressed her cheek as the smell of moss and oak filled her lungs, Her saphire eyes studdied the trees around her looking for somthing but she didnt know what. a flash of silver caught the corner of her eye as something moved at lightning fast speed she gathered her nerves and spoke.

"inu..yasha? is that you?! inuyasha what are you doing?! come out!" kagome smiled sadly at the fact that she was seeing him again after such a long while. she wondered if he was still with kikyo. she felt her heart squeeze tightly as inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree and started to move slowly towards her. he streched his hand out and gently touched her face. she inhaled sharply as his hand cupped her cheek gently.

"Kagome?"

she watched as his eyes suddenly started to change from their hazel to demonic red in an instant she tried to pull away and as she did he dug long bloody furrows across her cheek. her eyes watered from the pain in her cheek as she turned and started to run away from him.

"you left us Kagome!"

she sucked air in as her legs carried her as fast as they could she jumped over a log as Inuyasha shot in front of her and threw her against a tree. he chuckled at the sickening crack her head made as it hit the tree. he ran a claw across her neck and she watched as it came away with blood on it.

"inuyasha im sorry!" she sobbed in pain as he carved a gash down her leg. as her vision started going dark she could only think about how she was going to die by the hands of someone she had trusted so much. she barely saw the the fog creeping across the ground and the figure standing in the shadows laughing just behind inuyasha.

**_End Kagome's dream_**

Kagomes alarm clock roused her from a troubling sleep with a resounding buzzing noise. She rolled out of bed as her feet hit the floor and she looked up into her mirror above her dresser she gasped in alarm. her face was a bloody mess. 'how? what happened to me?! how could a dream?!' she cried to herself in confusion and pain.

"was it all real?" she asked her self softly as she gently reached up and gingerly touched her cheek she pulled her hand and winced at the sudden pain it caused her.remembering the dream she raised her chin and she found a thin cut going across her neck.

"from inuyasha's claws!" she said to herself. she gasped at the pain in her back as she bent slightly to check her leg.

"MOMMA! come on hurry up we gotta get breakfast!" she started at the sound of shippos voice what was she going to do she couldnt let him see her pale face and cuts and bruises all over!

"go on down shippo ill see you soon okay!"

she took one last look in the mirror and grabbed some clothes. running down the hallway she ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. she shed her clothes and climbed into the shower she washed all the dried blood off and painstakingly cleaned all of her cuts. when she was finished she quickly washed her hair and climbed out of the shower she dried off and slipped her shirt on and then wrapped the towel around her hair. she slipped on her panties and then her school skirt and slipped back into her room. she rumaged through her drawers of her dresser and pulled out some make up she hadnt used in a long time. she aplied just enough to cover the marks on her face and neck and decided it was the best she could do.

* * *

as she walked down the shrine steps she mad out a figure at the bottom.

"kami its hojo!" she whispered to herself as she plastered on a fake smile.

"hi kagome! i thought i could walk you to school!"

"oh how kind of you hojo but you really shouldnt have!"

" I wanted to talk to you kagome i never get to at school!" he told her as he walked down the street next to her"kagome i was wondering... if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked with hope full eyes.

"hojo...i... well i suppose." she didnt want to but maybe he would leave her alone.

* * *

kurama walked down the street marveling at the colors he saw and they only got more vivid the farther down the street he walked. his green eyes took in the blue sky as he listened to people around him. as he rounded a street corner he noticed a familiar face.

"Miss Higurashi!" he said mildly surprised.

The raven haired beauty looked up at him surprised. "Oh hello shuichi how are you?"

The butterflys were back." Im fine and yourself?" he gazed into her saphire eyes and the butterflys became worse.

"im fine thank you. oh i would like you to meet my friend hojo." kurama glanced at the scowling boy and realized that she must be on a date with the boy from her school. "oh forgive me for intruding." before he walked away he noticed the scratches on her cheek and he had to leave. it upset him for some reason that he just couldnt explain.

* * *

hojo was walking kagome home when he asked her how she scratched her face.

"oh i have a cat. he axidentally scratched me!" she laughed nervously.

"your cat didnt do that!" he grabbed her arm painfully and his face became smug and knowing and she became nervous.

" what do you mean?" she asked him as she tried to pull away and his grip tightened.

" didnt you have a dream last night?" he chuckled and pulled her flat against his chest. his breath fanned against her face as she started to panick.

" how did you know about that?" she stared as his hair changed color and started to lengthen she stared up into the face of Naraku."how! your dead!"

" does it really matter how darling? all that matters is im here with you know!" he said faking a loving voice and staring down at her maliciously. she kneed him in the stomache and tried to scramble away. he sent a whip of energy out and struck at her wrapping it around her neck. she fell to her knees at his feet and stared up at him deffiantly. "what did you do to inuyasha?"

"oh nothing yet ... why do you think i should!... its true it is delightful controling the mutt!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed her by the hair and brought her face up close to his.

kagome gasped as he suddenly let her go and she fell back to her knees. She stared as a thorny whip wrapped around narakus arm creating gashes.

"Naraku roared and turned towards the sourse of the attack where a silver haired demon stepped out of the shadows. at first she thought it was inuyasha but on second glance this demon was taller and had a tail. his features the most beautiful she had ever seen on any male even surpassing sesshomaru. her heart beat fast as she watched him gracefully launch himself at naraku and slice his head clean off. kagome gasped at his skill as she watched the body shrink and change into a small wooden doll. she knew that he might turn on her next and that she was in danger but she was rooted to the spot on the street. as she stared up at him in wonder and her stomache got fluttery.

"did he hurt you badly?" the demon asked in a seductive low voice that could pass for a whisper.

she shook off the shivers his gaze gave her and answered him."im fine thankyou!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. she gasped at the electric shock she felt when they touched and jerked her hand away. she shied away as he began to change his form distorted and he became shorter his eyes became a familiar green and his hair turned red. she gasped and backed away from him.

"shuichi your a demon! why did you enterfere! i was fine on my own!" she warily looked behind her to gauge how far a run it was to the shrine steps.

"Im sorry." he said quitly," i thought you were in trouble!"

"I DONT NEED ANY HELP FROM A DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled at him and took of running as fast as she could. not stopping until she was safely inside her own home where she fell to her knees and chanted every spell she had ever learned to create a barrier with her powers.

* * *

okay i feal like this is not the best chapter as if it was rushed! i dont want that but im tired and i felt like i should put drama and such in this chapter people where complaining there wasnt enough! and they were right it was getting boring! thats why i ask yall to review if everyone who reads this chapter reviews ill be soooo happy!!!!! please!please! please! next i have a challenge for anyone!!!!!! i want to see a WELL written historical romance set in england with inu characters maybe a crossover but if you ever read a historical romance novel you know what i mean!...cept without all the sex or not as much atleast teehee!! if some one starts one review it to me or email it to me! at my live journal (scnme: darkfox717) or my email theres an underscore between icq and mail! lastly i want to say i loves my friends hanna and rosie!!!!! there amazing writers by the way you should check them out!!

aifox


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome concentrated on one step after another trying not to dwell on the night before. She knew she was going to have to tell Yusuke about his friend being a demon although the more she did think about it the more she began to think the demon had actually only been trying to help her and if that was the case then she had done the worst thing possible. She had been so scared at Naraku's face hovering over hers that the presence of yet another demon had sent her anxiety and fright into overdrive. It didn't matter though; if he had been helping her then she had been terribly rude. 'Since when do demons pop up to help people?!' Kagome balked at the idea of having to apologize to a demon. Her brow creased in concentration as she thought about the demon. Long silver hair, eyes of gold, and ears and a tail that were begging to get tweaked … just not by her. She was in a surprisingly good mood despite the attack on her the night before. Shippo was safe at the shrine… no demon could get past the barrier she had created. She had actually passed out from putting bits of her own soul into the spell. But that was the price of love wasn't it?! Kagome flexed her arm that held her books and hummed a bit of her favorite song.

"' I never knew I could feel like this. Like ive never seen the sky before. What a vantage inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear its sins. Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."'

Kagome sang softly to herself as she crossed the street on her way to school. Her shoes tapped out a rhythm on the sidewalk as the gates of her high school came into view.

"' suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly losing such a – AHHH!!"' Kagome screamed as she brought her books up to protect herself from the face that suddenly loomed in front of hers. Effectively bashing the offender on the nose.

"Kagome!" yusuke yelled as he covered his nose trying to protect it from anymore attacks.

Kagome laughed nervously " Oh Yus-chan you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that!" she tugged on a strand of hair that fell over her shoulder absently as Yusuke glared at her and 'humphed' out of his rapidly reddening nose.

"Maybe if you paid attention to where you were going instead of walking around singing like a mental person!"

Kagome gasped and sent a glare at Yusuke that could rival even his meanest.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to things you weren't meant to hear!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm sure the entire school heard your caterwauling and made a run for it!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and barely registered that the red haired demon was with Yusuke.

* * *

Kurama watched while Kagome and Yusuke fought and he couldn't help but think that Yusuke had been way off about the girls singing voice. Although she had sung low enough for it obviously to be for her own enjoyment and no one else's. However his demon ears had easily picked up on it. The words causing his chest to tighten in a way it never had before in all his 1000 years. Her voice had been beautiful but not like the childish pop voices that were so popular or like the harsh rock vocals. It was like an angel. It was like people used to sing or like the type you could only hear in a Broadway musical nowadays. He caught himself thinking about how her hair might feel against his fingertips if he only reached out and tucked the strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek behind her ear. He shoved the unrecognizable emotion and urges away next to the ones about the night before having decided the only reason he had stepped in was because it was his job as a spirit detective and it was his friend's cousin. He shoved all these strange emotions into a box in the back of his mind as well as the thought that he actually wanted to hear her sing again. Kurama stepped away from the pair not wanting to get caught up in their argument especially after the raven haired girls anger at him for interfering the night before. He mentally reminded himself to stay away from her although it wasn't like he had been following her the night before, he had been keeping an eye on the man with her because he could tell their was something different about him. Kurama looked around taking in the school and the students milling around outside just inside the gates. He hadn't even wanted to come preferring to stay away from the girl who had yelled and screamed at him the night before making her hatred and distrust known. He cringed just thinking about the fear that had been in her eyes. He forced himself to focus on their surroundings instead of dwelling on pointless thoughts and emotions. Kurama scanned the school over again, when a man caught his eye. He was leaning against the school gate, his long silver hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Kurama took in the jeans and black button up shirt he wore as well as the baseball cap he wore to hide what Kurama knew would be a pair of ears underneath. Kurama would have recognized him anywhere. Kurama followed his gaze and discovered he was staring at Kagome. As he watched the man pushed himself away from the wall and started walking towards them.

"Yusuke!"

When Yusuke looked up at him he flicked his eyes towards the man pointedly. Surprise was clearly written across Yusuke's face.

* * *

Kagome looked up when the red haired demon called her cousins name. Kagome noticed the man that was walking towards them. She took in everything about him. His familiar eyes bore into hers.

"Kagome!" he said softly.

"Inu…yasha?!" she could scarcely believe her eyes. He pulled her into him and put his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair. Kagome stood stiffly not knowing what to do but then she slowly melted into his embrace clutching the black shirt he wore in her hands. She clung to him afraid she would slip away, memories and places filled with people assailed her. She faintly heard her cousin yelling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha ….how?"

"It took me 500 years to find you again!"

"But you've been to my school before."

"500 years is a long time even for a demon!" he chuckled and buried his nose deeper in her hair and breathed deeply.

"I don't understand what are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I missed you Kagome!"

Kagome's heart thumped roughly in her chest at his words. He cupped her face in his hands and she looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha get your hands off my cousin…now!"

Inuyasha glanced up away from her face and stared at her cousin.

"Yusuke… I wasn't aware Kagome was your cousin."

Kagome felt her face heat up and she stepped out of Inuyasha's arms and stared at the ground. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see how Yusuke was taking it but instead she witnessed the dark look that passed over shuichi's face, but was replaced immediately with a bored indifferent look. Kagome gasped and looked at Yusuke.

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

"He's a spirit detective!"

"I don't understand what that is?"

Inuyasha's laugh rippled through her. "It looks like we need to have a talk Kagome!"

* * *

"How does he know her?"

Kurama and Yusuke sat on a park bench watching Kagome and Inuyasha talk. Kurama's eyes following the pair as they slowly walked across the park. His eyes narrowed dangerously as the half demon tugged on a lock of Kagome's hair. Her cheeks stained red in a pretty blush and he inwardly seethed an unexpected stab of jealousy pierced his heart. He shoved this into the box planning on examining the new emotions later.

"I want to know what's going on?!" Yusuke startled Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Yusuke we have to be patient." Kurama told him. Kurama turned his eyes back towards the pair. He strained his ears trying to catch any snatch of conversation he could. He gave up after only a moment when he had no luck. Kurama sighed inwardly to himself as the half demon and kagome started across the grass towards them.

* * *

Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's face. 500 years had changed his face into a more sculpted mature version than the impulsive childish young man she remembered. Her face heated as he tugged a piece of her hair. She glanced in Kurama's direction wondering if he had seen. She glanced at the ground listening to Inuyasha's explanation of her cousin and his work.

"You'll have to tell your cousin about us and the shikon no tama."

Kagome's face got hotter at what he might have been implying as they started off towards her cousin and his friend she started thinking about what she would say to him.

Kagome stopped in front of her cousin, "Yusuke I have to tell you how I came into association with demons… I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama…."

* * *

_**okay another chapter finished and hopefully this is long for you guys!! Please review im not sure this story is going well!! And it is a kag/kur fic so don't worry! Although I may quit work on this one oh well tell me what you think!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap. 10**

**"What in the hell is the Shikon no Tama?" Yuske all but shouted into her face. "And how in the hell do you know my cousin mutt boy!?"**

**"Watch it Yurameshi!" Inuyasha bared his fangs in Yusuke's direction.**

**"You guys chill. Inuyasha is an..old friend and the shikon no tama is...uh... a jewel of sorts and it was passed down through time and guarded by miko's"**

**"Uh huh and what does guarding the shikon no tama entail exactly?" Yusuke ground out.**

**"Well not much. I mean just keep it pure and untainted and ..uh.. keep it from falling into evil hands. So its really kinda easy in this day and age...unless you fall into a well thats actually a time portal...thing and then you accidently shatter the jewel into like a bazillion pieces. so then you have to get all the pieces back from demons who may or may not want to kill you because just a shard of the jewel could double your power." Kagome laughed nervously while she tugged on a lock of hair that had fallin over her shoulder.Forgive me but your making no sense Higurashi-san" Kurama said softly as her nervous blue orbs gazed at him silently he mentally commented on how adorable she looked nervous and then wiped it from his mind just as fast as it had came.**

**Kagome sighed and glanced sideways at Inuyasha. "Okay I need to start from the beginning its just really complicated! Okay two years ago i fell into the well on our property at the shrine and instead of hitting the bottom i fell through a sort of portal and ended up five hundred years in the past where I ran into Inuyasha so then when i accidently shattered the jewel by hitting it with an arrow. So then we had to get back all of the jewel shards ... really thats about it!" she laughed again and everyone knew she wasnt telling the whole truth but she sighed in relief when the obviously decided to let it go.**

**"Kagome i don't like this!" Yusuke said quietly.**

**"Yusuke its okay we put the jewel back together and the well is sealed its over with now and im fine!" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder in reassuarance. "Since when are you hanging out with demons yourself?!"**

**"what makes you think i do?"**

**"Please Yusuke were you listening when i said i was a miko?" Kagome said deffiantly as she put her hand on her hip.**

**"Im a spirit detective. its someone that keeps the demons from passing into this world and keep the bad ones from trying to take over the world you know the drill blah blah blah..."**

**"uh huh!"**

**"look Yusuke I know youve allways been very protective of me but look im done with all that now all i want to do is spend time with my little shippo and build a life for us... I wont let him grow uparound all that violence. I will protect my son." Kagome's face hardened as Yusuke squirmed uneasily at the mention of her 'son'.**

**As the school bells started to ring Kagome jumped and started to move in the direction of the school. "I'm sorry Yusuke I have to go i cant miss school."**

**Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand in a move that had Kurama's nerves grating on edge as he spoke quietly to her."I'll pick you up after school Kagome. we'll catch up and i would love to see shippo again."**

**Kagomes face was stunned for a moment at the more mature inuyasha and then she smiled warmly and nodded her head.**

**"Hold it your not going anywhere with my cousin dog boy!"**

**/**

* * *

**"What am I doing here?!" Hiei glared disdainfully down at yusuke from his perch in the tree. He watched as Yusuke struggled to pull himself up on the lowest branch of the tree.**

**"Cause Hiei Your all stealthy and what not! you can keep an eye on Kagome. that mutt is gonna try and get close to Kagome and its not gonna happen!" Yusuke told him as he pointed at the schoolroom window were Kagome was sitting near the window reading her history book unaware of the survellance team outside.**

**"Look Inuyasha has more legends about his violence than most of the demons we face. She is not getting involved with him!"**

**"hn. I dont care."**

**"I know you dont short stuff but i do! so keep an eye on Kagome you ass!"**

**/**

* * *

okay i know this chapter could have been so much better but im having so much trouble shakin off the nowriting cobwebs!! it was hard i havent writin a thing in like a year so yal encourage me review and when you do let me know what you wanna see and ill try to accomadate cause right now i have no idea where im goin with this!! lol anyways sorry again!!


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

* * *

Kagome was humming queitly to herself while she took notes in science class. As the teacher continued to drone on and on she started to tune him out when she suddenly felt a spike in youki. Kagome's eyes quickly focused on the window where it had come from.

'What the hell... I know iI didnt imagine that!'

"Kagome you okay?" Yuka asked her as she poked her in the back from where she sat behind her. Kagome gave her friend a quick smile effectivly covering her concerned facial expression.

"I'm okay Yuka... just daydreaming I guess." Kagome quickly glanced back towards the window. 'It's gone now...maybe I just imagined it!' Kagome laughed mentally to herself for being so paranoid.

'I'm so used to being on guard i'm looking for demons where there arnt any. speaking of demons I haven't seen Naraku at school today...I wonder when he's going to make his apperance.' Kagome sighed. 'Life is so complicated." She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands and wondered what she was going to do.

* * *

Naraku contemplated his next move as he watched the vermin known as humans scampering down the hall heading to classes and yelling over one another trying to talk to there friends. He watched them through his sandy brown fringe of bangs. So the miko had gotten away from him yet again. He could fix the mistake he had made. He knew he could. All it came down to was a small spell he had picked up over the years after the hanyou and his bitch miko had defeated him. All he had to do was use the spell to erase memory... but how much to erase that was the question. As he watched the humans milling about he finally came up with his answer. Since he knew that the miko hadn't previously known that the kitsune was a demon. He knew that he would have to erase her memory of that to. After all it wouldn't do for her to enlist his aid... and he knew they weren't friends because he had observed from a safe distance. Yes he knew exactly what he would do and soon the girl would be his to do with as he pleased. Naraku smiled maliciously at this thought.

'All I have to do is sit and wait!'

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was the type of guy who didnt go to girls. Girls came to him and he deffinately didn't follow them around trying to get them to listen to him. Atleast thats what he told himself as he followed Kayko around trying to explain himself to her.

"Come on Kayko. I have a really good reason for being late to school... again!" Yusuke pleaded, but in a very manly way he thought!

"Oh really Yusuke and whats that?" Kayko responded her patiance already pushed to its limit.

"I was in the tree outside Kagome's classroom looking out for her!" He told her matter of factly thinking surely she can't get mad at me now. The smug look was wiped off his face as Kayko's flying book hit him square in the face.

"THATS'S THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE YOU'VE EVER GIVEN ME!" she yelled at him and stormed off into a nearby classroom leaving Yusuke to nurse his injured face alone.

"Yusuke you really do have a way with women."

yusuke looked up to see his friend Kurama standing several feet away with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Don't you have some place to be besides here telling me how I fucked up again or should I call your rabid fan club?" Yusuke said testily. the kitune chuckled and then gave the spiritdetective a thoughtful look.

"Where you really in the tree outside your cousin's classroom?"

"Yeah I made Hiei keep an eye on her today."

"Yusuke... don't you think she will be mad when she finds out?"

"How's she even going to find out? Do you really have so little faith in Hiei?" Yusuke said grinning from ear to ear.

Kurama just smiled thinking his protective nature is going to come back to haunt him.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the hallway to her next class when she got th eriee feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced around nervously as she walked down the abandoned hallway.

'Maybe this shortcut to my next class wasn't such a good idea!' she thought to herself as she neared the stairway. She started to take the stairs two at a time in a rush to get away from the invisible eyes she swore she could feel on her back. As she rounded the corner at the stairs landing she ran into a brick wall that was actually a person. Her body turned to ice as chills of dread went down her spine. She looked up into the charismatic face of Hojo.

"Naraku!" Kagome whispered weakly. She let all emotion drop from her face and it became a mask. She was determined that her fear would not show.

"My sweet Kagome you don't look happy to see me."

"Naraku are you really fool enough to try somthing within the school?"

"That's where your wrong dear Kagome. No one can hear your screams here." Naraku smiled charmingly as Kagome gasped knowing what he said was true. Naraku's hand shot out and before she could think to move he had her around the throat. Kagome closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the panic in them. Thinking she was just going to give up he started to chuckle at the defeated slump to her shoulders. Kagome's eyes flew open with a determined glint as she brought her fist up suddenly hitting him squarely in the jaw. His head flew to the side but the smile never left his face.

"Dear, dear Kagome I do love it when you get fiesty!" Naraku tightened his grip and Kagome started to gasp for air."What I love most about it is showing you how you are powerless against me and then teaching teaching you the lesson you so richly deserve!" Naraku smiled as he pushed her backwards and her eyes widened as he let go of her throat. Kagome fell head first down the flight of stairs. Her head hitting the steps with a sickening crack. She rolled onto her side at the bottom unable to move. The blood was creating a small pool around head. Naraku slowly desended the staircase and paused to look back at the staircase stained in blood when he reached the bottom. He switched his gaze back to the miko crumpled on the floor. The hanyou stooped and lifted Kagome's head up to his eye level by her hair.

"Darling sweet Kagome when you wake up you won't remember that i'm I'm Naraku!" With these last words Naraku started to giggle and that was the last thing Kagome heard before her world went dark.

"Kagome can you hear me?"

Kagome stirred at the familiar voice she could hear. She strugggled to lift her heavy eyelids. As her saphire eyes slowly blinked open she took in the worried face of Hojo and the nurses office. She tried to sit up but quickly gave up when pain began to radiate through her entire body.

"Hojo-kun what happened to me?" Kagome asked trying as hard as she could not to panic.

Hojo's face became if possible more concerned."You mean you don't remember?"

"No what happened?"

"Kagome you fell down a flight of stairs. I found you on my way to economics class. Kagome if you were sick again you shouldn't have come to school!"

Kagome ignored his last statement as she painfully forced her self into a sitting position. She gritted her teeth as she fought the wave of pain that ran through her.

"How bad is it?" Kagome asked as the nurse appeared stepping around the curtain.

"Well all in all your extremely lucky." Kagome inwardly scoffed at the nurses comment about being lucky. "You suffered a gash to the back of your head which stopped bleeding Quite quickly so I didn't feel like we needed to send you to the emergency room, also you have no broken bones but uh ... I feel certain your gonna have a couple of bruised ribs so I'm gonna give you a painkiller to help you get over the pain for the rest of the day atleast until you get home." The nurse smiled at Kagome.

"Um... kay." Kagome shook her head hoping to clear her vision and then quickly decided it hadnt been such a good idea. The nurse handed Kagome a small blue pill and a styrofoam cup with filled with water.

"Take this and rest while I call someone to come and get you." The nurse turned to Hojo and gave him a clear dismissal. "You can leave now. Go back to class."

Hojo looked irratated for a moment but then it was gone and Kagome felt sure she had imagined it. Hojo never got irratated ever.

"Are you sure your alright Kagome?" Hojo asked reluctant to leave.

"I'm fine Hojo-kun. Thank you for looking out for me." Kagome closed her eyes as he walked out the door. Glad he was gone. She just wanted a little quiete while she waited for the painkiller to kick in. She could hear the nurse picking up the telephone.

When the last bell rang for the day letting school out kagome was still sitting in the nurses office.

"Well we never could get a hold of your mother... um I've kinda got to get outa here so yeah your good to get home right?"

"Uh...What?" Kagome asked dumbfounded. She briefly wondered if she had imagined what the nurse said.

"So I've gotta get outa here but your okay to leave." she said as she ushered Kagome out the door and then left her standing alone in the halway. Kagome laughed as she tripped over her own feet and exited onto the schools front walkway. The raven haired girl giggled and swerved off onto the lawn heading for the trees near the fence.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked around and giggled again as she shrugged her shoulders when she didnt see anyone. She grabbed ahold of the lowest branch and she hauled herself up. She sat there straddling the branch and she hummed to herself while swinging her legs back and forth and looking around. She picked a leaf off the tree and brought it close to her face studying it.

"Kagome what in the hell are you doing?"

Kagome's face lit up and she smiled happily. "Yusuke what are you doing here?"

Kagome giggled and leaned down while holding her arms out to him waiting for him to pull her out of the tree like a small child. She noticed the man standing behind Yusuke with red hair. She tilted her head to the side and studied him with a quizical look but quickly turned her attention back to Yusuke as he pulled her out of the tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and then she let go to give the stranger a hug.

Kurama stiffened as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Not knowing whatto do he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. When he finally remembered how to breath he took in her unique smell and his heart quickly began to beat faster. He promptly let go and stepped back. She gazed up at him with the most beautiful smile on her face and he swallowed hard when his heart seemingly felt like it twisted and butterflies assualted his stomache.

She never lost her smile as she said "Who are you?"

Kurama felt a stab of pain near his heart and he replied "Shuichi Minamino, Higurashi-san."

"Shuichi-kun you have such beautiful hair!" She giggled and started to play with the red head's locks. Kurama's eyes widened as he glanced questioningly at Yusuke. Try as he might he couldnt deny it to himself that he liked her running her fingers through his hair. Kurama stepped away moving his hair out of Kagome's reach causing her to pout prettily. Kurama did not like how his own body could so easily betray him.

'Well this wouldn't happen if you didnt deprieve us. It's called lust.' Youko said as if talking to someone stupid.

'Shut up Youko.'

'Look I'm not suggesting you go out and get us laid. All I'm saying is dont let some girl make you lose track of the fact that our life mate is out there and I've waited thousands of years for her and I never thought I would get the chance to find her.'

'Youko i've never heard you speak like this usually your all about satisfying your enormously overactive libido.'

'Number one You never let us. Number two. None of that matters now all that matters is her so get your head straight!' Youko snapped and then receded into the background.

Kurama concentrated on what Yusuke was saying. "Kagome are you high?" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh my kami! Yusuke you will never guess what happened to me today!" Kagome giggled. I totally fell down some stairs today and hit my head and bruised my ribs but the nurse gave me this little blue pill and I can't feel a thing. This is wonderfull!" Kagome became sad, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He had to take a mission." Yusuke told her with a smug look on his face. "Kagome how did you fall down the stairs?" he moved next to her making sure he could grab her if she got faint.

"I don't know. I don't remember!" She looked just like a little girl.

"Come on Kagome I'll take you home." Yusuke took his cousins hand and pulled her towards the gates and Kurama felt out of place.

* * *

Tears ran down Kagome's porcelain cheeks where they dripped off and splashed onto her comforter. Kagome rolled onto her side and clutched the folded up letter to her chest. Even it could not give her it's familiar comfort today.

'When did my life get so out of control? In the feudal era it was simple find the jewel shards and keep everyone safe. This was so much harder. Raising Shippo,dealing with Yusuke, school, and now Inuyasha was back in her life and he obviously wanted a relationship. I don't know how to do this!' Kagome drew her knee's up and winced when pain racked her body. She unfolded the letter written on yellowed paper that had been created hundreds of years earlier. The creases worn from being opened and read so often. Kagome studied the familiar handwriting of the only man she had ever fallen completly in love with. The only one she could ever love just as she knew the letter had been meant for her. Kagome ran her fingertips over the brushstrokes so lovingly created and she began to cry again as she reread the letter from the man she had never met and would never meet for the hundredth time.

To my love. My one and only lifemate,

I dont know you, Nor will I ever know you,and you will never know me but you will allways be here in my heart no matter what happens to me. I will never see your face to you know what you look like or hear my name whispered from your sweet lips, nonetheless you are and allways will be my anchor and my guiding light. Even as I write these words to you my beloved it breaks my heart to have to give up on ever meeting you. My heart crumbles at the thought that we will never meet and share a life together or even that i will never know your name. It has been four hundred years since I have seen in color and every day the darkness gets slowly closer. I cannot let myself be drawn down into the darkness and so one day when I can't fight it anymore I will kill myself if I do not die in battle first. I confess the mission I embark on now I am not likely to return from which is why I write this letter. One day after you are born you will find this letter and you will know it was meant for you and you will also know how my heart longs for you. You will know that every breath I breathe is in hopes it will bring me closer to you. I love you and need you more than the flowers love and need the sun to survive. To my angel of light I promise to allways strive to be a man that you would deserve. Know that for you I would move mountains. I must go now and so I leave you my name. May it bring you some type of comfort and solace for I know You will be as lost without me as i am without you.

Your most devoted slave,

Youko

* * *

**_omg that took for ever to type but it was like 23 pages in my notebook i am soooo tired now and my back hurts anyways you guys pleaseeeee review i love reading them and i usually respond! i try my hardest!! anyway its 5:oo in the morning i gotta go to bed! but read review im gonna hope ya'll like ths chap and i know i got so sappy at the end but i couldnt help it!! :sigh: I thought it was sweet though but yall review i miss talkin to u guys!! i gotta get some sleep!!and visit my live journal and join as a friend keep in touch and all that! wow so goodnight love ya'll xoxo lovefox_**


End file.
